<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleep Deprivation by KyLeigh7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570647">Sleep Deprivation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyLeigh7/pseuds/KyLeigh7'>KyLeigh7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gotham (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:20:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyLeigh7/pseuds/KyLeigh7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward Nygma kidnaps Red Robin and has a conversation about hallucinations</p><p>(First time writing a one shot. Also first time finishing a story so-)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleep Deprivation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edward looked at his watch. "Where is he?" </p><p>Tim sighed from his seat in a barred cell. "Your riddle was very vague. Do you know how many possible answers there are to it?"</p><p>"Riddles are supposed to be vague!" exclaimed Ed. "Obviously you don't know how it works."</p><p>"Can we just hurry this up?" Tim asked. "This is supposed to be my sleep night. I only have these once in a few weeks."</p><p>Edward looked up from his watch. "How aren't you dead?"</p><p>"I honestly have no idea," said Tim in response. "I mean, I can see all sorts of stuff that isn't here."</p><p>"I know how that feels." Ed nodded. "It is not fun." He stared at the ground as he remembered the days after he 'killed' Oswald. </p><p>"Yeah!" agreed Tim. "Especially when you start to see people."</p><p>"Mhm," Ed said. "Especially when you see your best friend suducing you," he whispered to himself. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>----</p><p>"So you imagined that your best friend, The Penguin, sang to you after you murdered him," Tim asked. </p><p>The two were sitting across from each other on the floor, only divided by the prison bars between them.</p><p>"More or less."</p><p>"That's pretty gay," Tim stated as he continued to eat from the ice cream carton that Edward had given him. </p><p>"Why'd you start hallucinating about him anyway?" Tim asked. </p><p>"I 'killed' him and I kinda missed him," Edward said with a shrug. </p><p>"You killed him?"</p><p>"It was an attempt. You see, he killed my girlfriend because he was jealous, I 'killed' him, he came back, he froze me, we became partners again," Ed said with air quotes around killed. "It was a whole thing."</p><p>"Sounds like you guys are gay for eachother," Tim said with a mouthful of ice cream. </p><p>"Oswald maybe. Me no," Ed said. "I mean, he named a dog after me and brought me back to life. He's pretty head over heels for me."</p><p>Tim nodded. "Yeah, naming a dog after someone is pretty gay." </p><p>Ed looked at his watch. "Oh, I lost track of time. You were supposed to be dead thirty minutes ago."</p><p>Ed stood up and pulled out a gun. "Thanks for the talk. It was really insightful with ny relationship with Oswald and such. I'll take it into consideration next time I speak to him once he's out of prison."</p><p>"Is that my sleep deprivation kicking in or is that Batman behind you?" Tim pointed behind Edward. </p><p>Ed was knocked out by Batman before he could even see him. </p><p>"Thanks Bruce," Tim said.</p><p>----</p><p>Edward walked into the meeting room to see a man in the chair across from where he was supposed to sit. </p><p>Edward took a seat. "Who are you?"</p><p>Instead of an answer he was handed a piece of paper. </p><p>He unfolded it and read it in his head:</p><p>
  <em>I hope this letter find you well,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Once I am out I will get you. Just hold on for a little while longer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sincerely,</em><br/>
<em>What eats fish</em>
</p><p>Edward smiled. "Oh, Oswald."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just felt like writing some sleep deprived Tim and some after Arkham Edward.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>